1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rocking chair and, more particularly, to a foldable rocking chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first conventional rocking chair in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a stand 51, a seat frame 50 located above the stand 51, and a plurality of links 52 connected between the seat frame 50 and the stand 51. Thus, the seat frame 50 is moved forward and backward relative to the stand 51 by pivoting motion of the links 52. However, the first conventional rocking chair has a fixed structure and cannot be folded when not in use so that it occupies a larger space of storage. In addition, the first conventional rocking chair cannot be carried outdoors.
A second conventional rocking chair in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 2 comprises a curved stand 61, and a seat frame 60 mounted on the curved stand 61. Thus, the curved stand 61 is rocked on the ground so that the seat frame 60 is rocked forward and backward by pivoting motion of the curved stand 61. However, the curved stand 61 is located between the seat frame 60 and the ground to directly withstand the weight of the seat frame 60 and a shear stress that is produced during the rocking motion of the seat frame 60 so that the curved stand 61 is easily deformed or worn during a long-term utilization. In addition, when the curved stand 61 is placed and rocked on a smooth ground, the curved stand 61 easily slips during rocking. Further, the second conventional rocking chair has a fixed structure and cannot be folded when not in use so that it occupies a larger space of storage. Further, the second conventional rocking chair cannot be carried outdoors.
A third conventional rocking chair in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 3 comprises a curved stand 71, and a foldable seat frame 70 mounted on the curved stand 71. Thus, the curved stand 71 is rocked on the ground so that the seat frame 70 is rocked forward and backward by pivoting motion of the curved stand 71. The seat frame 70 is folded when not in use to facilitate storage of the rocking chair. However, the curved stand 71 is located between the seat frame 70 and the ground to directly withstand the weight of the seat frame 70 and a shear stress that is produced during the rocking motion of the seat frame 70 so that the curved stand 71 is easily deformed or worn during a long-term utilization. In addition, when the curved stand 71 is placed and rocked on a smooth ground, the curved stand 71 easily slips during rocking. Further, when the rocking chair is used outdoors, the curved stand 71 directly touches the ground so that the curved stand 71 cannot be rocked conveniently due to larger friction. Further, only the seat frame 70 is foldable so that the third conventional rocking chair also has a larger volume due to the curved stand 71, thereby causing inconvenience in storage of the third conventional rocking chair.